The Ziggurat
The Ziggurat (Formerly the Shis-Inday Ballistic and Military Complex) is a location in The Green Sands, housing a community of Inheritor ghouls. It was one of the main targets in the Great War. History Pre-War: The Ziggurat was founded from the ruins of the SIBMC, the largest missile complex in the United States. It originally was the White Sands Missile Range until 2013 where it was expanded into a "Ballistic-Military" Complex (which functioned both as a missile range and military training center). The SIBMC did not contain many secret operations, but it possessed the uncanny feature of having most codes, sectors and objects named after Ancient Civilization phrases, from Babylonian to Ancient Greek. The SIBMC and The Green Sands were heavily bombarded by Chinese missiles, but The SIBMC did not collapse entirely. Post-War: The Ziggurat did not sink into the semi-liquid terrain of The Green Sands, but instead elevated it, revealing the underground sections of The Ziggurat. In 2089, a group of ghouls in an expedition find The Ziggurat and settle down. They find about the many ancient names and objects. As they had survived the war, they vaguely remember these olden languages. Many ghouls adopted Ancient names they had found there, and even spread said culture to their home base, Roswell. From the discovery of The Ziggurat, many ghouls believed that their ancient knowledge and immunity to radiation made them powerful, fit for repopulation. The ideals these ghouls had created the religion of Inheritancy. Culture As stated before, the ghouls of The Ziggurat were codifiers of the Inheritancy Religion. The building is considered one of, if not the, most important place for Inheritor Ghouls. The near-same population has been living in the Ziggurat for the last 190 years. A few ghouls decided to join up with Mescalero Caravans in a change of belief. Only a few manage to migrate to The Ziggurat, be it dying on the way or losing hope of reaching it. Economy The Ziggurat is a self-sustaining community, and needed to. Transporation to The Green Sands is hard enough as it is. After discovering the food storage (named Cornucopia), all ghouls had plentiful rotten and irradiated nutrients to eat. Water is harder to find, but various broken pipes have been refitted as water purifiers (named Neromylos). Thanks to their ghoulification, and lack of fauna, the ghouls of The Ziggurat do no need anything else to survive. Government The Ziggurat's community does not have a solid governmental structure, they rather work as a vague family structure due to knowing each other for 190 years. The wisest ghouls arrange the schedule of other ghouls, younger ghouls serve as scouts of the unexplored areas inside The Ziggurat, etc. The most respected man in The Ziggurat is Talmai Thorn, who created Inheritancy and is the wisest of the ghouls. He is taken as the "Pope" of Inheritor ghouls. Layout The population is gathered around the main underground hall, which has been exposed into the surface and possesses the gate into The Ziggurat. Many wings of The Ziggurat have been destroyed and are inaccessible. But constant scouting by the ghouls are trying to find new tunnels and rooms. At the top of The Ziggurat there is a control room, in which Talmai Thorn resides. Category:Places Category:Communities